Blue Bird
by Ivy Sleep
Summary: Se quedo quieta escuchándola, temiendo su reacción -Sasuke-kun solo quiere lo mejor para Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun es bueno -Tu adorado Sasuke-kun -inquirió con burla -Solo es maldad…
1. Chapter 1

_**Esta idea es completamente mía, como habrán notado tengo algo de debilidad por esta clase de situaciones entre Sasuke y Sakura, si bien mi mente pervertida me deja trabajar cuando se le de su gana no faltara uno que otro (s) errores ortográficos o de dedo**_

 _ **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen sencillamente los tomo prestados de Kishi su amo y señor.**_

 _ **Este fict es SS (aunque me guste secretamente el Gaasaku 《**_ _ **no se si ya llegaron a leer uno en especial donde Gaara-kun marca a saku como su compañera! Si es así me comprende y si no déjenlo en comentarios o vía inbox y les mando el fict.》**_ _ **Nejisaku 《**_ _ **fict viene a mi memoria como "blanco invierno" entre otros que en este momento no puedo recordad 》**_ _ **Madasaku 《**_ _ **tristemente he encontrado pocos que me gusten de esta pareja si saben de mas y es universo ninja avísenme TnT.**_

 _ **Con esto me despido y espero que disfruten de la lectura.**_

 _ **PROLOGO**_

La venganza le habia dejado perdidas a lo largo de su camino, los sentimientos no eran algo que entraran en su vida, sencillamente no habia espacio para ellos. Transcurrieron cinco terribles años después de la cuarta guerra ninja. Si bien después de enterarse de la verdad sobre la masacre de su clan se unió a las filas de konoha para terminar con el único culpable de tan terrible panorama.

Ayudo a su aldea natal en el momento que mas lo considero justo, aguanto las quejas de su amigo/rival sin inmutarse ante sus insultos, creyó deberle algo después de tanta oscuridad. El junto a Taka participaron defendiendo una villa ajena a ellos.

No volteo atrás cuando herido y desangrándose abandono una vez mas aquello que protegió su Anki hasta de el mismo. Era consiente que en un lugar como konoha donde nacieron sus pecados no podría encontrar la paz que buscaba – _y quizás en ningún sito_

Forjo un sendero carmesí cuyo único propósito ahora se veía frustrado… obstruido por el peso de la soledad ¿Cuántas vidas cargaba su conciencia? ¿Cuánta mas sangre debía derramar? ¿Cuántos mas inocentes debían morir? No lo sabia y no deseaba averiguarlo. Estaba cansado, su único objetivo se convirtió en la fuente de toda su desgracia.

Los años tomaron su rumbo, obtuvo poder mas de el que podría haber imaginado pero el sentimiento de vacío permanecía recordaba lo que alguna vez le hizo dichoso, su pasado no era mas que retazos de un desconocido alguien tan ajeno a el como el Dios propio.

Porque después de todo ¿Dónde se encontraba el cuando su clan fue masacrado? Si era inmenso su poder, si tan milagroso y bondadoso era ¿Dónde se encontraba? - ¿ _Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué los dejaste morir?_ – Quiso gritar golpear y atravesar todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino.

Pero lo que mas le oprimía su maltrecho corazón era pensar en el - _Anki… porque le diste una oportunidad a un bastardo como yo?_ – jamás obtenía la respuesta que buscaba y eso le hacia avanzar aun mas en el camino que se habia autoimpuesto.

Pero mas haya de todo lo que mantenía intacta su cordura se encontraba esa sensación de perderlo todo y la cual no le parecía tan desagradable. Era una solución viable ante tanta porquería shinobi.

Quebró cualquier lazo que lo uniera a aquellas personas que pudieron significar algo pequeño en su desastrosa vida. Aun después de acabar con Orochimaru habia desistido de el instinto de estupidez que lo impulsaba a volver a su villa.

 _Nadie mas que yo debe de cargar con este destino –_ esas palabras se convirtieron en un código estricto cuyo único seguidor era su propia alma en busca de rendición.

Sus objetivos ahora eran claros, después de haberse autoexiliado de konoha sucumbió a esos pensamientos ajenos que lo venían torturando desde pocos años atrás.

Los escuchaba nuevamente siendo mas persistentes que nunca...

 _¿Tu que conoces la soledad me abandonas?_

Cerrando sus parpados se entrego al dolor caótico que le producía el abstenerse a ignorar, La voz era distorsionada, pero sentía algo cálido y relajante al escucharla… ello le habia llevado a la única razón lógica que en los años anteriores dejo atrás siguiendo sus ambiciones.

\- _¿Donde te encuentras_? – susurro a la nada, en la penumbra del desierto

 _Sasuke-kun…_

 _ **¿Tomatasos? ¿REVIEWS**_?

Mi alocada mente tiene tantas ideas que se me hace Dificil no plasmarlas...


	2. Capitulo 2

**Siento la tardanza es que se me cruzo un gato negro y tuve que tomar el camino largo ^^**

 **Ok me he tardado en subir y capítulos y cada uno mas corto :C maldita tarea y maldita comida T.T he tenido una serie de problemas personales u.u y maldito net no se si les pase pero es horrible cuando bloquean la pagina de fanfiction en la universidad, entiendo la de facebook pero fanfiction T.T**

 **A raíz de esto y de que accidentalmente perdí este capitulo sin guardarlo :C**

 **Y que mi alocada cabecita no me deja escribir agusto sin tener una siguiente idea para fict -.- si bien hare un Dramione *-* es mi siguiente proyecto :3 y un nuevo fict sasusaku claro esta**

 **Traere mi fict PARA TODA LA ETERNIDAD de mi antigua cuenta Adhii Guzman, Y si alguien se apiada se esta pobre alma y supiera de un fict en donde saku es arrastrada por un demonio ángel caído o como quieran decirle que es sasukito y tene alas negras y la quiere y se muestra súper lindo T.T pero saku quiere volver a su mundo u.u y el quiere conservarla T.T ahí no me explico bien pero es algo así.**

 **Y otro donde hebi se encuentra con una lobita que es saku! Y karin no es tan ella**

 **Sin mas que decir y esperando respuesta de estos ficts los dejo :3**

 **…**

 **…...**

 **….**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **….**

 **….**

Se guiaba por su instinto y el recuerdo de su orientación permanecía fresco en su mente, mantenía la memoria intacta lejos de cualquier estimulo que lo obligara a hacer lo contrario. Utilizaba todos sus sentidos, su cuerpo era un arma de doblé filo dispuesto a atentar cualquiera que osara atravesarse en su camino.

Un sin fin de emociones nuevas se filtraban en su sistema resultando abrumador , en algunas ocasiones el vértigo lo detenía. Hacia semanas en su actual misión autoimpuesta, Sus objetivos, metas y sueños desaparecieron en el momento en que extinguió la única respuesta a todo sufrimiento.

Su brazo escocia, su ultimo encuentro con el rubio hiperactivo termino de una manera catastrófica para su salud física, llevándolo a perder el brazo, aun cuando quedaron en iguales condiciones de heridas sentía que la perdida que habia sufrido en su ultimo encuentro era una ofrenda… un recordatorio de su propia debilidad y pecados.

Con fiebre y una intensa hemorragia, se alojo en una pequeña aldea oculta tras _Mizo no kuni_ donde una anciana atendió por días en una mugrienta cueva.

 _Sasuke-kun…_

Se detuvo a respirar en la rama un árbol mientras su acelerado corazón regularizaba sus latidos desenfrenados… se negó a verse vencido por el tan deseado estado de ensoñación, se detenía solo cuando sus piernas cedían al cansancio y deshidratación.

Aun no tenia claro lo que sucedería una vez acallando la voz, su función como shinobi era nula, no tenia ninguna metas en concreto, los objetivos que lo guiaban eran erróneos tal y como su juicio… _-Anki algún día podrás perdonarme-_ susurro a la nada en particular.

 _Sasuke-kun… ven a mi…_

Su grupo se refugio considerablemente después de la guerra, escucho de su ex subordinado Juugo en diversas aldeas, seguía escondiéndose del mundo y guardando a todos los seres humanos en una burbuja lejos de su violencia, fue precisamente el quien se alejo al ver su ultima decisión en su mirada.

 _Debería estar muerto, los gusanos comerían mi carne y mis huesos serian cenizas_ – pensó morbosamente

 _Sasuke-kun…._

Existía algo cálido cuando esa voz pronunciaba su nombre.

Las horas pasaban y su cansancio hacia mella en su estado físico, se habia excedido en sus reservas de chakra, pero faltaba tan poco… se sentía estúpido, era un adulto, no un chiquillo dejándose llevar por su triste infancia.

La muerte era el único camino que le ofrecía la vida, no habría dolor ni mas recordatorios… Deseaba volver a sucumbir a la oscuridad como años atrás, terminar con la vida humana hasta que no quedara nada ni nadie que le recordara sus errores.

Con las poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba n arrastraba sus pies por el frondoso bosque, estaba a unos pocos kilómetros de su destino.

Su único ojo visible escaneaba su entorno por cualquier amenaza, Sostenía a _Kasanagi no Tsurugi_ (Chokutõ) firmemente mientras mas se iba adentrando en tan conocido territorio.

 _Mas cercas… solo un poco mas…_

 **…...**

 **….**

 **….**

 **….**

 **…**

Podía sentirlo al alcance de sus dedos, saboreaba su libertada , anhelaba los baños de sol en su pálida piel, el aire fresco y puro de la superficie…

 _Sasuke-kun…_

¿Cuántas veces habia ignorado el sonido de sus suplicas? El tiempo tomo su curso Y ella se quedo ahí… sin ninguna compañía sola como siempre… y entonces apareció el… - _Sasuke-kun puede sacarnos el nos rescatara_ -pensó con vehemencia y lagrimas en sus sucias mejillas.

Contuvo la respiración, agudizando todos sus sentidos, el miedo la carcomía y no la dejaba pensar con fluidez

-debes parar… Sasuke-kun no se lo merece… no lo merecemos oto-san..

-oto-san no esta más chiquilla estúpida el tiene que pagar…

Se quedo quieta escuchándola, temiendo su reacción

-Sasuke-kun solo quiere lo mejor para Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun es bueno

-Tu adorado Sasuke-kun -inquirió con burla -Solo es maldad…

 **…..**

 **…..**

 **…**

 **….**

 **….**

 **….**

 **…..**

 **….**

 **…..**

Agudizo sus sentidos al vislumbrar la entrada , podía sentir el pequeño chakra dentro de ella llamándolo, incitándolo a abandonar su protección.

 _Sasuke-kun …_

-¿Dónde estas?

 _Muy.. Cercas Sasuke-kun…_

Con la seguridad de un ninja atravesó los cocos metros que lo separaban de su destino, el lugar

Seguía en las misma condiciones que años atrás; _Otogakure no Sato,_ seguía teniendo la misma actividad, no le sorprendió el respeto que los ninjas que iban apareciendo le mostraban.

-Uchiha-Sama

El tiempo que transcurrió en traspasarlos con su Chokutõ fue el mismo con el que llegue hacia los laboratorios, podría no estar en las mejores condiciones físicas en ese momento pero la fuerza y determinación que lo acompañaban eran igual de poderosas que su orgullo.

Seria lo ultimo que hiciera en honor a su hermano _Anki… esta vez no te defraudare…_

Camino a paso seguro atravesando los sin fines de laberintos que poseía esa guarida, sus instintos lo guiaban, sus recuerdos se mantenían frescos…

 _Sasuke ..._

Se quedo quieto, sintiendo como ese pequeño punto de chakra disminuía

-¡Maldición!…

Atravesó los diversos túneles con la respiración acelerada mientras aumentaba la velocidad en sus fatigadas piernas.

Solo cuando pudo vislumbrar el pequeño bulto mugriento con miles de cadenas se detuvo, quiso acercarse pero su instinto le advertía salir de ahí.

-Sasuke-kun…

La voz detuvo sus acciones, observo su estado, y los recuerdos de su estadía bajo la tutela de Orochimaru lo golpearon.

Era una niña… como miles de los cuales el mismo le habia llevado para sus pruebas…

Con manos temblorosas palpo su cráneo, este tenia una protección de acero, haciéndole imposible ver su rostro.

-Yo…

Por primera vez no sabia que hacer, si en un principio deseaba apagar las voces ahora… no podría no con una niña… alguien como su antiguo yo…

-Sasuke-kun…

Su voz se distorsionaba por la protección que cubría su cabeza, pero podría apostar que su voz era lastimera y apenas un susurro.

-Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan será buena…

Sus piernas cayeron presa de el cansancio, sostuvo su frágil cuerpo junto a el, con su ultimas reservas de energía mordió su pulgar dejando que la sangre se filtrara en las ranuras de tan complicada protección.

Sus papados pesaron por decima vez antes de que todo se volviera oscuro

Lo ultimo que escucho lo sorprendió y calentó algo en su pecho que creía extinto

-Sakura-chan cuidara de Sasuke-kun apartir de ahora…

¿ **Review?¿Tomatasos :3?**


End file.
